<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夙敌 by Lucere_Aeresta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602853">夙敌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta'>Lucere_Aeresta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 其实可能是互攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我觉得这个其实严格来说不叫刘曹，叫刘备反攻曹操，本质互攻。大量曹刘过去式。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘备/曹操</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夙敌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-center"> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“终于让你赢了一次。”刘备掀开军帐门，里面传来有几分慵懒和不屑的声音。他懒得抬眼去看，径自走到榻边坐了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“我知道你要干什么，不杀我，也不把我关到监牢，却送我来你的帐内。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">见刘备仍旧不回答，曹操干笑了几声：“这次我算错了啊，得陇望蜀，果然失策。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“哪里失策了，你开始进攻那会，可差一点抓到我。”刘备终于抬起眼来看向自己的俘虏，“当时你说什么来着，若是抓到我，便把我给军士们享受。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“哈，所以你现在要如此对我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备轻轻一笑，一只手探入曹操的衣领。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“我还没想好要如何处置你，不过至少我自己得先享受享受。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“当年你在许都委身于我，今天终于得了报复的机会，是要把之前的账一并讨回了，是也不是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备的唇贴在曹操耳畔，语气有几分失落。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“当年的账？原来当年那些，对你来说不过是债务而已。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“难道你还要问，我是不是动过真情？”曹操露出不屑的表情，“当年你在榻上主动撑开双腿邀请我进入的时候，说的那些情话，难道都是真的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备狠狠一拳砸在曹操胸口，然后使足了力气把他摔到榻上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“你动怒了，难道真的是……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">曹操的话还没说完，刘备已经用吻阻止了他的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备的舌滑入曹操口腔，久违的亲吻让他很快回忆起在许都的日夜缠绵，曹操仍旧熟稔地回应着他，但是与之前不同的是，他也颇具攻击性地绞缠着曹操的舌，碰触他的上颚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">长久的吻过后，刘备抬起身体，拔出一旁的剑。曹操愣了一下，往后挣扎，刘备冷笑着用剑抵上他的喉咙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">曹操哈哈大笑，往后仰了仰头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“动手的话麻利点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“当然。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备一翻手腕，划破了曹操的衣服，然后左手拉住往下一扯，嘶啦一声，露出了曹操大半个身体。接下来他也解去衣衫，急不可耐地放出自己被束缚的欲望之根。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“多年不见，你的性子可比以前烈多了，我喜欢。”曹操眯起眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“还有你更喜欢的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备说着扯去曹操身上剩下那些早成为破布的衣物，推起他的一条腿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“你轻点，我第一次要你的时候，可还记得润滑。我当时多心疼你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“是，多谢你心疼，所以没拿剑刃插进去，只用了剑柄，还真是体贴入微。”刘备冷笑道，吐了一口唾沫抹上去，“不过我没那个情趣。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">他的分身顶了上去，虽然润滑不足，但还是挤入了深处。曹操吸了一口冷气，眼里的凌厉光芒不减半分。他张开口想要继续回忆过去凌辱刘备的事情，不过刘备不愿给他这个机会，直接抓了散落一边的衣料，塞到他的嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“我和你不一样。你喜欢听别人给你说好话，求你。但是我只喜欢你安静地闭嘴让我享受。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“唔……唔嗯……”曹操甩了半天头，也没能甩掉口中的破布，只好躺在那里任凭刘备一次次几乎是用蛮力的抽送。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备虽然白天刚刚经历战阵，但是此时此刻他的疲惫几乎被一扫而空，用尽全力在榻上毫无反抗之力的曹操身上。他每一次抽送都动作到极致，甚至自己都能感受到，干涩的内壁被他的动作带得蠕动发颤——其实他自己并不轻松，那摩擦的火辣辣的感觉谈不上享受，但这只是报复，无关快意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">然而时间稍长，两人都逐渐有了额外的反应。曹操的眼神变得柔和起来，如同他愈发湿润和放松的内里，而刘备也开始觉得燥热，快感从交合的部位升腾而上。他不自觉地俯下身子，轻轻含住曹操的乳头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“唔唔！”曹操叫了几声，似乎有话要说，刘备把他嘴上的布扯了下去，然后一顶到底。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“啊……嗯……玄德，你的技术还真不赖。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“多谢夸奖。你要说什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">曹操舔了舔唇，笑道，“没什么，就想夸夸你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备微微一笑，退后半步，把曹操拖着翻了个身，让他跪在榻上，从背后继续侵入。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“这么不想看我的脸？真是可惜，我还想着要模仿一下你当年的表情来着。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“哦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“你当年那副楚楚可怜的样子，每次被我干一下，眼睛都轻轻眯起来，嘴唇发颤，可讨人喜欢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“我没兴趣看你表演。”刘备言简意赅地说着，俯下身扳着曹操的下巴，“你怎样对我来说都无所谓。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“啊……我看恰恰相反吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备的心被这句话搅扰出小小的波澜，他轻哼一声，猛地一挺身，刺得曹操叫出了声。他的另一只手也没有闲着，一把抓住曹操早已饥渴的分身，却没有替他抚慰，而是紧紧捏在手里。曹操疼得皱起眉头，刘备笑了笑，又放开来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“不过你痛苦的表情我也没兴趣看。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“那你何必又要和我……做此事？”曹操喘息道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“因为……”刘备玩味地侧了侧头，却没说下去，反而从跪姿改成了半蹲半立的姿势，两手抓着捆绑曹操手腕的绳子，更深地把自己的物事送入曹操的甬道内。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">终于他泄身出来，把自己的阳精一滴不剩地注入这位夙敌的体内。然后他满意地退了出来，把曹操往榻上一推。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“我还没满足呢，你打算去哪？”趴着的曹操不以为意地笑道，“我当初可不是这么对你的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“当初，你总说当初，但愿你真的还记得当初的事。”刘备不屑地往榻上一靠，斜倚着看着曹操。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“我知道你当初对我动过真情，其实我也动过。”曹操看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">刘备的眼中闪过一道诡异的光芒，然后他的嘴角弯了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“那现在呢？”刘备一边问一边把自己再次稍稍转醒的欲望蹭上曹操两腿之间，然后用那顶端碰触流出白浊液体的穴口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“现在，”曹操大笑，“你还在乎我的感情？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“为什么不？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“你真可悲。”曹操闭上眼，“我就没有在乎过你的感情，所以我问都不想问。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“那就别问了。”刘备再次用自己的粗大撑开那还未从刚刚的激烈中恢复的穴口，“然而你如果真的没在乎过，又何必知道呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">“但愿我不知道，至少从现在开始，不要知道了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-7241492">帐内的语声停止了，只剩下肉体相碰之声。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>